Twisted Fate
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: Loki isn't just our favorite trickster but something more as well. Can the Avengers deal with The End by the hands of Lucifer himself.


"Do we have a deal?" The old man scratched his beard, eyeing the short unassuming man in front of him, sucking on a small ball of sugar on a stick. The meeting was an unusual one, something the old man never thought would happen in his life time.

"I get another son that I don't need and you get protection from your older brothers? I don't see how that's fair," The smaller man rolled his eyes.

"Oh please we both know that you'll find a way to use me and my power, so do we have a deal or not?"

"Alright but we better come up with a believable story, not even my babe of a son will believe I caught a baby angel,"

"Oh don't worry pirate boy," the short man laughed, "Laufey already believes he has a runt son that you picked up after the battle. You'll know that's not true but everyone else will think I am Laufey's son if they know, or your son. I'll not remember any of my previous life until you tell me the truth or one of my fail safes is fulfilled,"

"And what would these fail safes?" The smaller man frowned. He knew why he had to be here and why he was hiding but it didn't mean he liked it. In fact the third fail safe he didn't even know if he wanted included but he thought it was fitting as it was what started this whole mess.

"One, I'm mortally wounded of Asgardian level, Two I past the possible life span of a Frost Giant, and Three the cage opens,"

"Reasonable," He stated, "I agree to your terms," the smaller man smirked.

"Great. Also I would prefer to be named Loki," and with a snap of his fingers he began to shrink. Within seconds a crying baby with tufts of black hair, swaddled in a thin blue blanket. The old man winced as he viewed the blue skin of the child and bright red eyes, luckily as he picked up the child his cries faded to whimpers and the blue skin and red eyes turned to pale cream and teary green eyes. This was definitely going to be interesting.

~~~~~Ω~~~~~

Loki smirked as they lead him to the glass cage. After falling off the bridge, The Trickster was thrown a few years into the past, and then was able to calm down, and take full opportunity of his situation. He had forgotten how fun it was to mess with the dicks of Midgard. Even those brothers, what were their names? Winchester? Yeah Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester. He hopes that Sammy was doing ok with Deano in hell. Now Loki was messing with some of the biggest dicks He had ever seen, Nick Fury and the whole of the World Council. Which he knew would call his older blond brother in so He changed back to his original body.

Sure He was causing lots of damage to property, and the Little birdie and crazy scientist were under the silver tongue's control but everyone Loki 'killed' weren't real, illusions on his part. He would let the Avengers in on it after they stopped the battle so he could heal them; He just needed to screw over the big guys in this game. He didn't want to screw over the others even though Stark and Thor had been gigantic dicks in the past they had cleaned their act up.

Fury entered the room as the door closed behind Loki.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass…" He pressed a button causing a panel to open under the cage, showing the open sky under me, "it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant... Boot." The trickster resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Like he couldn't escape here if He wanted to.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me," Loki didn't want to turn their eyes to the Doctor but hey winding them up was part of the gig. His jaw clenched but loosened a second later. Oh he is good at hiding his feelings, good that meant the trickster god got to break him.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," The black haired god almost snorted, sure he was stronger physically but Loki don't think Banner could out do him in as the green giant, the doctor on the other hand…

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki would definitely apologize for that barb later. Banner was actually a pretty nice guy. They had met once previously in Germany, he was very polite and even asked Loki to go easy on the scum of the man that was feeling up woman, at the bar they were at.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me VERY desperate. You might not be glad that you did," Gods he honestly had fallen so deep into belief on this he thought up new things to add to the list. A force we can't control? Sure if Loki was human maybe, threaten war? Nope, He simply mentioned an army and how he would like to rule the tiny people here; they declared war on the god. Well might as well pick apart his brain a bit.

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is," The one eyed director smirked at him, thinking he was reacting out of anger. Nah! Loki was simply commenting on his insecurities, he would figure that out later.

He goes to turn away. Loki waited for the retort but his vision is filled with bright blue ligh

Images, smells, touches and tastes fill his senses, sending him to his knees with their intensity. It was too much; his mind felt like it was melting.

"Brother?" His head snapped up for him to see Thor and the others standing there staring at him, then all at once the pain was gone, and the light faded. He stayed in his kneeling position trying to go through what had just happened. Suddenly everything snapped into place, his eyes widen as he remembered.

"No, no, no," Loki started mumbling, "This is bad, this is very very bad!"

"Hey Reindeer games, mind explaining what that light was and what's so bad?" Glaring at Tony, Loki staggered to his feet. The heroes stared at the now golden hazel eyes of the god, wearily, was this another trick?

"What's bad? What's bad is that an old war is going to begin soon, ending millions of your people's lives!" He roared, rolling his shoulders at the unfamiliar weight on them.

"Brother," Thor barked, "What madness are you spouting," Loki gave him a cold grin.

"Look at me brother!" He laughed hysterically, " Like I taught you all those years ago. Look at the true being within the man!"

The half formed team watched in confusion as Thor's eyes glowed clear canary yellow, before he gasped, taking a step back as the other god smiled almost sadly.

"Impossible!" Thor roared. Loki shook his head.

"Improbable," he corrected his brother, "but it still happened. Now I must go, something more important than this," he turns to leave.

"You seem to forget the position you're in," Fury seethed, "You waged war on our world and are now our prisoner, and you aren't going anywhere!" He smirked bitterly, before with a whoosh he was next to Fury. He shook his head as suddenly all the weapons in the room were pointed at his head.

"Think for a second you bumbling moron!" He snapped, using large hand movements to articulate his words, appearing out of character for the prince, "In the myths I'm a trickster god, I mess with people and other creatures. Why the hell would I change my song at this point in my life? Because I'm adopted? We'll excuse me I never wanted to be king of anything!"

"This is a prank!" Tony yelped in shock, "A prank on all of us!" Loki smirk turned playful.

"Yes, well a prank on Director One eye and the World Council of Cowards. The rest of you are just a means to get there," The disfunctioning team looked various degrees of ticked and Fury appeared like he was going to self-combusted.

"You aren't a trickster," Thor countered. Loki frowned.

"Actually I was. Due to an agreement my memories and powers were locked away until a few minutes ago when one of my fail safes kicked in," Loki... No maybe not Loki growled, "I was and am your brother, as I was and am Loki, and a trickster. But I am more now, just like I was before I became Loki,"

"Then what are you now?" Steve questioned still a little mad that the invasion was a simple trick. Loki set his evil playful smile his way.

"Well Stevie, you mentioned as you were jumping out of the plane after Thor and I that there is only one God. In reality all of the gods from every religion is alive. I am one of your God's children,"

"You're a demigod?" Tony hypothesized. Loki grimaced.

"No I wasn't born more created so demigod isn't possible, but perhaps a name would clue you in... And a little display," His grin grew larger as he stepped back away from group that was surrounding him.

With a crack, lightning flashed around the room, creating large shadows of four wings sprouting from his back. As the light faded Loki's voice boomed around the room.

"I am The Archangel Gabriel, third of the four archangels, messenger of my father,"

The noise echoed off into the distance, and the newly announced Gabriel scolded.

"Now I have to go," He insisted, "Your assets will be in sleeping in the infirmary in the morning back to normal. I need to see if I can stop the actual war that will be on you if we can't stop it,"

"What war, Lord Gabriel?" Thor questioned.

"War is a bad term for it," The angel mused dryily, " Apocolypes is better," Thor's eyes widen.

"You don't mean…" Gabriel curled his hands into fist and turned so the others couldn't see the look of sadness on his face.

"I do. The final fail safe I put in place so I would remember who I was, was if the cage ever opened. Lucifer is rising,"


End file.
